The invention relates to a workpiece palette for transporting workpieces between work stations, wherein the surface of the palette intended for receiving the workpieces is plane and carries an adhesive coating.
Such a workpiece palette is known from the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 35 681. The workpieces are held on the palette by the adhesive to prevent their falling off during the transport. The adhesive coating usually has a thickness of 20 .mu.m to 120 .mu.m. It has now been found that the adhesive coating of such palettes becomes dirty relatively quickly; as a result, the holding power is reduced and the workpieces are no longer securely held on the palette. Therefore, the adhesive coating of known palettes must be replaced relatively frequently and, for this purpose, a foil of polyvinyl chloride plastic is applied which, in turn, is glued onto the palette and is peeled off after it is worn and is replaced by a new foil.
In the known workpiece palettes, the adhesive coating is applied on a polyvinyl chloride foil serving as support which, in turn, is fastened on the palette by means of an adhesive or the like. Accordingly, the adhesive coating applied on the foil can be replaced when necessary. This composite adhesive-foil material has the disadvantage that it is relatively expensive.
An object of the invention is to improve palettes of this type.
Another object of the invention is to provide a palette whose adhesive coating can be made insensitive to contamination and, whose adhesiveness to workpieces of irregular contour can be improved.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved methods for removing the coating.